


seven of nine gets worried

by Horselover23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselover23/pseuds/Horselover23
Summary: seven of nine tells her captain that she has feelings for her.





	seven of nine gets worried

Seven and Janeway were sitting in the ready room going over Seven's astrometrics report. All of a sudden Seven tells the captain that she loves her. The captain is silent for a long time and looks at Seven. Seven quickly gets up and walks out of the ready room and headed to cargo bay 2 where she sits down behind some storage crates and cries as she thinks about how the Captain looked at her. Meanwhile in the ready room Kathryn started feeling guilty after seeing the hurt in Seven's eyes. Janeway quickly asks the computer where seven was located the computer chirped out telling Janeway that she was in cargo bay 2. Janeway quickly gets up and heads to cargo bay 2 to tell Seven she loves her too. When she gets there she hears Seven crying and finds her sitting behind some storage containers. She gets down in front of Seven and lifts her face to hers and sees the pain and hurt in Seven's eyes. Janeway tells Seven that she loves her too. Janeway then asked Seven why she left the ready room? Seven told her that she was silent for a long time and did not answer her. I was afraid you would not like me and be disgusted because I am borg. Janeway then tells her that she used to be borg now she is an individual who I love a lot please come back to my quarters and lets talk. Ok Seven says as she gets up. Janeway quickly orders a sight to sight transport to her quarters. As soon as they get there Janeway orders a coffee for herself she asks what Seven wants. Seven tells her that she is ok for now. Janeway then goes over to the couch and sits down next to Seven. Janeway then leans over and kisses Seven gently and Seven happily reciprocated. When Janeway pulled away she told Seven, I have always loved you but I was to scared to tell you because I didn't know if you loved me, but now that I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you even if we spend it in the delta quadrant. Seven said we will get home I know you will get this crew home. Seven then leans over and kisses Janeway playfully. I believe in you Captain Kathryn Janeway and I love you.


End file.
